


Jam

by The_Warden



Series: The Food Stuffs Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Warden/pseuds/The_Warden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jam shopping is never a chore for John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Alter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alter/gifts).



> This work is part of my Food Stuffs Series. They are meant to be stand alone works that seem to revolve around food.

Stocking up on jam is always John Watson’s favourite part of grocery shopping. He loves looking down the aisle and seeing all the jars stacked nice and neat. Tall jars, squat jars, jars with simple labels, jars with fancy labels, jars exclaiming “New and Improved!”, and jars claiming “Tastes like Grandmother’s!”

John begins moving slowly down the aisle contemplating which kind of jam he wants for the next week. Strawberry is always a solid, sticky sweet, classic choice. Orange, ginger, and black cherry are also divine choices with their lovely sugary and tangy combinations. Blackcurrant jam is known for its tart taste for those who like jam without all the sweetness.

As John continues to navigate the aisle, he realizes summer is fast approaching and with it comes the one jam flavour John is looking forward to the most: Raspberry. Raspberry jam always made John’s taste buds dance with delight. The heavenly red spread invariably reminds him of eating raspberry tarts fresh from the oven. The thought of being able to have fresh raspberry jam for the next few months makes him smile while reaching for the small jar.

Whatever the flavour, it is going to taste delicious on Sherlock.


End file.
